one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario vs. Blade Knight
F643DA21-7D90-4E1A-828B-B4849574C7AC.jpeg|SentryNeo EF0BCF27-3221-405B-A32C-4A6BBB14E63B.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Wario of WarioWare (nominated by GalactaK) confronts Blade Knight of Kirby (also nominated by GalactaK). Who will advance to the round of 32 in the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction When Alex Mercer had transformed back into his normal form, this left the mysterious man shocked for a moment. However, this quickly changed to relief. ???: Well now that the blue imposter has been dealt with, now time to have the lonely knight taken care of. Wario was walking taking some of the coins from the abandoned streets when he was teleported. Wario: Waa... The big yellow plumber had disappeared from the street as he was teleported to where Blade knight was. He was trying to look for King Dedede after his ruler had vanished before he noticed. Wario believed that Blade Knight had teleported him away from him and was pelting him with gold coins. Now annoyed, Blade Knight then deflected the coin and then tried to stab Wario in the face. However, Wario had blasted upward with his fart and now descended to fight him. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Boss - Kirby 64) 60 Wario then descends down and tries to flatten Blade Knight with his stomach. Before he could even flatten the knight, he had moved out of the way as the plumber slammed to the ground hard. Blade Knight then rebounded and charged into Wario as he greeted him with several slashes. Wario: Waaa... 54 Blade Knight continued his attack as he launches several more slashes at the yellow plumber. He then finished the combo on Wario with a small sword projectile being sent at Wario causing an explosion. Wario then skids on the ground, but was quickly up and spawned a motorcycle. Out of the smoke he rode out and ran over Blade Knight. Wario turned around and tried to charge at him again, but jumped up instead. Watio: Wa.. take this! 45 Wario then slams in the ground with his rear. Even though Blade Knight had avoided the attack, he saw several afterimages of Wario. From the confusion of the images he tries to slash one, but it was not the real one. Wario then grabbed him by his helmet and laughed at him. Wario then swings him around at incredibly fast speeds and launches him away. Wario: So long! 38 Blade Knight quickly recovered and sent a slash projectile at the yellow suit plumber. Wario then got out of the way and then lifted the motorcycle up and threw it at Blade Knight. He then slashed it nut was covered in oil but kept pressing. When he got towards Wario he spawned a warp star and ran Wario with it. Wario: Waaaa.....hhhoooowwww. 27 Blade Knight then rammed the yellow suited plumber into several trees. Wario did try to get on but was met with slashes. As soon as the hill came up, Blade Knight quickly bailed off the star. Wario had no time to jump as he collided as the star blew up. Blade Knight was proud of himself until he was tapped on the shoulder. 20 When Blade Knight turned around, he was met with a punch to the face. With him slamming into the ground, Blade Knight was confused as he thought that he had hit the real Wario. He was then met with an energy hockey stick being sent to his neck and slammed him multiple times by Wario. 16 Wario: WAAAHHHAAA!!! Blade Knight avoided the energy hockey stick and the two was able to duel each other. The two then stall mated at each other as they were trying to push each other around. 10 Blade Knight was able to knock the energy hockey stick out of his hand and shatter it into several pieces. However, Wario was intentionally losing the duel. With him elevated he strikes the ground as electricity struck Blade Knight. His armor not making things better for Dedede's knight 6 Even though moving was hurting him, Blade Knight kept moving. He was determined on winning this fight at any and all cost as he used his sword and tried to guide it on the ground trying to raise it against Wario. 3 Wario then shocked Blade Knight again stopping him in his tracks. The yellow-suited plumber then got closer towards him as he then did a fart that elevated Wario up into the air. Wario: Waaaa..... 1 From the mixture of the gas, electricity and the oil from the motorcycle caused an explosion on impact as it sent Wario even further than before. K.O. Wario landed face first but was quick to get up. He saw that Blade Knight had become a charred body. Wario started laughing at Blade Knight's fate. He was on the ground still laughing Results ???: I can't wait for you to suffer your defeat and laugh at you. I must admit that specimen put up a more noble fight than you. If you do make it here, I will not hesitate to make your life a suffering hell. However, your clueless creativity has kept you alive for now. This melee's winner is Wario by Death!!!! (Cues Stonecarving City) Winning Combatant: Wario: 29 Blade Knight: 25 Winning Method: K.O.: 8 Death: 21 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Wario's path here!!Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:Male-only battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed battles Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:One Minute Melees with Music